


"there's the ferris wheel"

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: Fluff. Part of the "your family" series.





	"there's the ferris wheel"

“Domi, look!” you exclaimed. “There’s the ferris wheel!” Your daughter had been very excited to go on the ferris wheel at Navy Pier. 

“Can we go on it now?” she asked.

“Of course,” Natasha replied. Your wife shot you a quick glance. She knew you were scared of the ferris wheel. You met her gaze, and she sent you a reassuring smile. 

“Are you scared mom?” Nikolus asked. 

“No I’m not scared hun,” you responded. You knew that if you said you were scared, your son would also get scared.

“It’s going to be great,” your wife reassured everyone. You all got in line and when you got closer, you started moving around a lot, unable to stand still. Your wife got closer to you, snaking an arm around your waist. 

“I’ve got you,” she murmured into your ear, before pressing a kiss to your temple. She placed her other hand over your large baby bump, rubbing her thumb. You hummed.

As you got to the front of the line, Domi and Nik climbed into the cart, and you followed after them cautiously. Your wife climbed in beside you, wrapping her arms around you. The ferris wheel started going, and you shut your eyes, turning to burrow your face in Natasha's neck.

"Ssshhhh you're okay. I've got you babe," she whispered, rubbing your back. You sighed.

Soon enough, the ride was over, and your children got off, talking about how much they loved the ride. You sent your wife a soft smile.

"Thank you. I love you," you said to her. She grabbed your hand, before telling you she loved you too.

"Let's never do that again," you said wryly. She laughed.

"We still have another kid on the way, and they're going to definitely ride a ferris wheel," she joked. You groaned, glancing down at your large stomach.

"Come on! Let's go get dessert," Nik said.

"Now that I can get behind," you said, tugging your wife behind you, following your son.


End file.
